


Never Ending Torture

by XFanBooX



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFanBooX/pseuds/XFanBooX
Summary: You are a hell born demon who works for the IMP group within the greed ring of hell. As much as you wanted to change professions you didn’t for it was probably the only place that would take you in as an employee. Everywhere else you applied for either rejected you or the boss just wanted your body for pleasure. Originally you did work at a strip club as a top star stripper, but you weren’t about that life and let’s just say...the boss was downright fucking creepy. So here you were a loyal assassin alongside dingbats who could hardly manage this business. Despite all of the constant childlike behaviour, you enjoyed their company, mainly Loona for she was the only one you could really relate to. One day, Blitzo had been offered a job to assassinate Loo Loo Land’s manager, Mammon, the ruler of the greed ring himself. But of course, Blitzo was not up for the challenge and instead handed it over to you and only you...only because everyone was way too traumatised to return and Loona...well...we all know Loona, never bothered to take on a mission. On the other hand it should be fun, a mission all by yourself to a place you have never knew existed in your life here in hell. Oh how wrong you were...
Relationships: FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Fizzarolli/Reader, Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this book will contain things that may trigger some people due to things that they may have experienced. It is all tagged in the actual book so be warned, read at your own risk.

This here is just a summary of what is to come!


	2. What an adventure (Chp 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going on your first mission alone to assassinate Mammon, let's see how it turns out shall we?

It was a quiet night tonight, no other demons insight but myself, and my self alone. Now you must be wondering, why am I by myself? well let me tell you.

Not so long ago, at around nine am inside of the IMP headquarters. I was casually sipping at my mug full of nice hot coffee, the bitter yet sweet taste hitting the back of my throat with such delicacy. Gulp after gulp I would swallow, trying so hard to savor it's flavor, but it was just oh so good! I couldn't help but scoff it down like it was gonna be my last drink ever. Suddenly a loud crash emitted in the hallway, followed by the drumming sounds of footsteps, and then BANG! the break room door was flung open, having a collision with the wall behind. My eyes widen and a choke caught in the middle of me drinking the creamy substance. Almost spitting it out I turn to look over, seeing my boss Blitzo looking as derpy as ever. "Blitz what the fuck?!" my voice boomed in anger, not even earning a flinch from the tall Imp to my side. "Listen (Y/N) no time for yelling, this is some serious shit ya hear?" He questioned me, putting a hand on his hip as he used the other to point at me. With a sigh I use my hand to slide it down my face, slightly annoyed that my peace had been disrupted. "ok ok, what do you want? it better be important or imma kick that little Imp ass through this here window" motioning towards the wall that was made of glass, well a window to be exact. Blitzo had only strolled over to me and poke the line between my breasts "Enough of your bullshit, it in fact is something important which I need you to do by yourself" with a raise of my brow I slowly shoved his finger off to the side. This was highly new, he never ever asks somebody to do something by them self, heck it was rare. It was definitely the first time I heard Blitz come out with this, honestly you can say I am very surprised. "By myself? really? fuck yeah!" I cheered in absolute joy 'Finally something I get to do on my own! No disruptions from those annoying co-workers!' My thoughts were racing with many exciting thoughts, Unfortunately they were interrupted by a flick to my forehead. "ow!" "Come on (Y/N) be serious here! I need to know that you are in full concentration" He said, anger starting to make it's way into his tone, and boy when he was angry he was ANGRY. With a quiet sigh I sat up in my chair, setting my now cold coffee to the side on top of the small coffee table. "Right, sorry boss...what is it exactly that you want me to do?" my hands were on my lap, my full concentration was focused on him entirely, it was time for me to be serious, even though I was not so good at it, practically terrible. Immediately Blitz's expression went from that scowl to a joyful childish look, oh Satan he looks way worse like this. He began to pace back and forth in front of me, hands together as he started to explain. "So you see, there is this theme park that goes by the name of Loo Loo land" I just nodded in agreement, even though I had no fucking clue on what this place even was...I mean I have heard of Lu Lu World, but Loo Loo Land? what the shit. "Obviously you got no clue on what I mean" He sighed before continuing "Its a place located here in the greed ring, it cannot be missed...in fact it is pretty close by" He said, pointing towards the window. In curiosity I followed his finger with my eyes to see where he was pointing, and shockingly there stood a massive theme park, clearly Loo Loo Land. 'How have I never seen that place?!' Mentally exclaiming to myself, starring in awe at this new found area. A snap came from beside my head, causing me to turn to see Blitzo with his hand right next to my face, trying to snap me out of my dreamland which was a success. "I want you, at exactly twelve pm when the park closes to sneak inside and assassinate a fucking ass hat" I tried so hard to imagine what an ass hat looked like, was it legit and ass that is worn like a hat? "But no (Y/N) it isn't an actual ass, its the ruler of the greed ring himself, mammon who is also the owner of the totally not copyrighted amusement park" He said, mumbling the last part which i heard clearly. "But damn i was hoping it was an ass hat" I said making my pupils expand as my lip quivered at him sadly, in an obviously joking way. He just shook his head turned turned around waving his hand as he made his way for the exit of the break room. "anyway you'll find out who he is once you are inside, you can't miss him" was his last words before he vanished from my sight. Great, this was going to be PERFECT I totally know who to look for....but is it really as easy as he said it was gonna be? I mean Blitz saying it is, usually means it's bat shit hard for a newbie like me

For the first time though...i think he was right....or was he

Back in the present time I slowly and carefully approached the tall entrance. Glancing over to my left i noticed what seemed to be a cardboard cut out of some Jester looking fellow. Was he Mammon? there was only one way to find out and by the sounds of it this will be a piece of cake. Using my trusty skills I leaped over, floating down to the other side with such grace, I barely made any sound, heck I made no sound at all! Looking around the area I cautiously made my way, being careful as to not run into any security that could be lurking around. Such a popular place you would expect multiple guards, but in reality, there was legit only one who seemed way off in the distance and...snoozing on a chair? That only made my job easier..or so i thought. Voices slowly came my way and in a panic I quickly tucked and rolled behind a stall. Keeping my eyes on two employees who looked like they were just finishing up, but strangely enough they were blushing and sweaty. Once they were gone I made my way once again, heading past a tent "don't worry Mammon! the new ride will be back in business by tomorrow!" Pausing in my tracks and went towards the entry, but stayed along the side so I wouldn't be seen. Sodtly leaning against the tent I listened in on the conversation, pushing my head closer so I could understand better. "You better fucking hope IT IS! if I come in here tomorrow and don't see that roller coaster up and running I won't hesitate to RIP OUT YOUR THROAT LITTLE BITCH!" That voice must of been Mammon, I was sure of it. Taking a small look in i could see some demon with a jester hat that stood up in three spikes holding onto a much small Imp by the collar of their shirt. "yes of course sir! I-I won't disappoint y-you!" their voice was so shaky, a small yelp escaped their lips once they were dropped to the floor. The one called Mammon leaned over, possibly grinning by the sound of his voice since well I couldn't see their face. "Good little bitch~ now....Get the FUCK out of here before I decide to fuck you up, right here right now!" with a scamper the poor Imp made a run for it, exiting the tent completely oblivious to the fact that I was there. 'Poor thing....no time to feel bad, it's time to kill this mother fuck-' two strong hands were placed on my shoulders before i could even spawn my gun. Hesitantly I whimpered and looked to see the security from before, and GOD they were MASSIVE! Without a second for me to take my escape I was lifted over their shoulders and carried inside. With a struggle i pounded my fists against his back, demanding him to let me go, but it didn't work. Soon I was thrown on my face onto the ground, letting out a pained groan as the impact was slightly painful. Slowly I rose my head, instantly wanting to cry in fear as my eyes widened and instead I sit up and fall back on my behind and crawled back slightly. There stood mammon, what once was a confused frown turned into a mischievous grin and eyes full of wonder. Yet, he was not alone, at first I thought nobody else was in here besides the imp and him...but I was mistaken. Right beside him was that Jester from the cardboard cut out, only in person and actually moving which only made matters worse. "w-we-well well w-well! look at what we g-got here boss~! a small l-li-little demon at our f-feet in fear~" his robotic voice glitched while a spark emitted from his neck as he leaned down towards meto meet my level on the ground, Mammon following along. "Looks like we have a little play thing for you Fizzarolli~" mammon spoke in a deep voice, gently combing his fingers in my hair, causing me to flinch back. A clawed hand roughly gripped the back of my head pulling me roughly towards that robotic jester's face, a lustful and crazed look on his face. "oh how much f-f-fun we are going to have~!" Fizzarolli leaned closer to me, only inches away from my quivering lips. "my little pet~" his voice was low and full of desire, his free hand mking it's way to my chin gripping it, slightly digging his claws into my skin, causing it to break and bleed. I let out a pained whimper, their sickening voices echoed in my head as they let out psychotic laughs. What did I get myself into?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the first chapter! sorry if it sucked, there also might be some errors but I'll fix that once this book is completed! 
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! a lemon will be coming up shortly (Which involves rape) so be prepared!
> 
> also feel free to skip those chapters if you wish


	3. Trapped (Chp 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like it failed, and now you gotta make a life changing decision, let's see what that is

My heart was going at least 100 miles per hour! I was so full of fear I could hardly move, but I needed to escape and fast. Suddenly I sprung up onto my feet and made a run for it, laughter slowly fading in the background. "A game of chase I see~! Come on Fizz, we can't let your new toy get away!" Before I knew it, two pairs of heavy footsteps made their way towards me. I moved faster, heading for anywhere that could be a safe spot for now. My eyes peered over towards the fun house 'yes! It could do for now, I could probably lose them in there' I thought to myself. Just as I turned to check how far they were, a large wheel of colour came heading straight for me. But that was no ordinary wheel, it was that crazy ass robot! In a panic I sprinted inside of the giant mouth of Lucifer and inside the funhouse I went. 

Carefully I slid down the small path and glanced around, looking at all of my possible options. One looked like it headed for some obstacle course, another looked like some room that spins around. Those two we're definitely not my go to, for one I would immediately trip on every possible thing and secondly I think I'd just pass out from all of that spinning. The third room though lead to a maze of mirrors, it was perfect! Or so I thought. Not even thinking I jumped off the platform and went inside the room of mirrors. Many me's were scattered around everywhere, this should be easy to trick them, right? My thoughts were interrupted by the glitchy laughter...he was inside. Not a second later I made my way around and around, going through different ways to make it harder. And boy this thing was huge, much more bigger than your average mirror maze, heck even bigger than my house. "Where are y-y-you kitten~? Daddy just w-wants to pl-a-play with his ne-new toy~" that sickening voice echoed within these walls, it was time to move fast and get out once it was safe. Checking the mirrors I could only see myself, maybe he had no clue I was in here? Well I was wrong about that. That jester hat of his came into view, until his full body was showing. It was like he was right around a bend, watching me like the creep he was. My breathing became shaky, my whole body was shivering under his gaze, why was I so afraid to move? That grin of his widened and his eyes squinted, he knew exactly where I was and that was not good. If anything could get worse now was the perfect time because as soon as I looked into one of the reflections eyes he started moving and quickly. With a panicked yell I turned around and made a run for it, hell I should of remembered it wasn't a straight path. My face came colliding with glass, due to the impact I fell backwards and landed on my butt. Letting out a puff of air I held my nose, groaning in pain, 'fuck that was a hard hit'. "Haha-hahaha!! Oh that was h-hilarious Kitten!" That was right behind me, quickly I rise from my position and turned to face the voice and surely there he was. Stumbling backwards I backed up before scurrying away from him, this time being very careful. I could see that clown laughing as I made my attempt at escaping. He was teasing me, wanting me to run just to laugh at me. Oh Satan, how much I hated people who were like that, finding something like this so amusing, but then again, it's hell. My legs carried me through different sections, avoiding the direction of where I knew he'd be. Glancing at the reflections once again his figure became further and further away until it eventually disappeared, like he never moved from that spot. Slowing down to a halt I leaned over and placed my hands on my knees, taking in that needed breath that I've desperately been trying to take. Huffing and puffing I could feel the soft wetness of tears start to fall down my cheeks. Each drop hit the floor, this mission had been the worst mistake I have ever taken. If only I had said no, than I wouldn't be in this mess. I would be at home with my cat Coco, giving her all the belly rubs that she desired. 'I'm sorry Coco...Mummy will be home soon' I couldn't stop thinking about her, my heart would ache each time I thought about her precious face. Yet I had to shake those thoughts away, I needed to concentrate on finding a way out of this place once and for all. As I went to regain my posture and tread through this god forsaken maze, a hand roughly gripped my shoulder. Before I could even react my body was smacked straight into a mirror. A pained Yelp moved out of my lips on collision, my cheek was being roughly held against the glass.

A deep raspy chuckle came from behind me, my eyes widened in fear as I went to see who it was. It was not Fizzarolli but instead that other guy, Mammon. A dark, evil grin spread on his face, his eyes looking at me with victory. "Caught you girly~ now we just have to wait for your Daddy to get here so he can show you how much of a bad little girl you have been~" his voice was raspy, almost sounding like a purr. I whimpered when I felt another hand push my fragile body closer to the glass. This was it, my doom has come, I can't get out of this, it's over. A very fucked up laugh came from around the corner, only to reveal that clown once again. "W-why thank you Mammon for c-ca-catching her for me~" he said looking at his boss as he made his way over. Mammon had let go of me, his hand leaving my head only to be replaced with a much sharper one. "I'll see you in the morning Fizz before your show, have fun with her~" he had cooed before make his exit, watching as his figure slowly went out of sight. The grip on my head became tighter, causing me to let out a strained grunt, I swear blood was gently seeping from under his claws. Softly a sizzle sound erupted from him, followed by at least eight long tentacles slivering their way out of his back. My lips quivered and my body shivered as a hand was placed on my hip and pulled my lower half closer to him. Teasingly he leaned down to have his head next to mine, his mouth tickling the edges of my ear. "I can't wait to ravage your body my sweet little kitten~ I'm gonna make you scream so fucking loud that everybody in hell will know that your little pussy is getting pounded~" his voice whispered into my ear in a rather deep tone, his hips bucked against mine when he said 'fucking' . I wiggled slightly to at least try and get out of this situation, but he only gripped my hip tighter, his claws digging into my skin making me let out a pained gasp. He let out a flirtatious chuckle before moving the hand from my hip and slowly trailed it up to the back of my shirt. One finger hooked around the collar, and before you know it, in one slice my shirt was ripped in half. "And just b-by your scent m-m-my dear....your a virgin~ and I l-love when they are an inexperienced l-little kitten~" My legs clenched together tightly, of course he didn't like that because next thing I knew two tentacles were wrapped around my legs and spread them apart. I squirmed around in his grasp, desperately trying to break free. "N-No please! Please let me go! I don't want this!" I pleaded and pleaded, but that only made him laugh like a maniac. The hand holding my head yanked me back pressing my upper body against him. With a cackle he went from some psycho to a absolute fucking psychopath. His eyes were wide and his grin was massive, a gentle pink substance seeping through. "O̵̷̪̰ͩ͆ͅh̶̯̰̝̻̿̓͢ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚h̶̯̰̝̻̿̓͢-h̶̯̰̝̻̿̓͢ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚! S̵̶̮̬͖̄͑͟ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟y̯̤͑́́̓ b̵̸͙̅̽͡ͅă̶̸̝ͦ͊̿͋͞b̵̸͙̅̽͡ͅy̯̤͑́́̓! B̟̈́̆̐̄̚͜-b̵̸͙̅̽͡ͅû̶͙̽̿͆̈t̴͕͖͓ ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘c̷̹͖͋́̃ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊ y̯̤͑́́̓ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚û̶͙̽̿͆̈ ă̶̸̝ͦ͊̿͋͞r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊ û̶͙̽̿͆̈n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘d̸̡̩͍̔ͥ͜ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ m̶̷͔ͪ̽͡y̯̤͑́́̓ g̴̶̛̮̣͙͠-g̴̶̛̮̣͙͠r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ă̶̸̝ͦ͊̿͋͞s̩͙͖̋͛͟p̶̸̨̺͊̍̒̓, t̴͕͖͓h̶̯̰̝̻̿̓͢ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊ i̵͓͙̱͚̎͟s̩͙͖̋͛͟ n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚ t̴͕͖͓û̶͙̽̿͆̈r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘i̵͓͙̱͚̎͟n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘g̴̶̛̮̣͙͠ B̟̈́̆̐̄̚͜Ȧ̶̵̗̳C̸̣̭͖̤̒̈͊͟K̦̖̙̱̮̐̌~!" And with that my head was slammed against the panel once again, creating a small crack this time. In one swift motion my bra was ripped from me, causing my breast to be free and exposed to him. His clawed hand roughly gripped my left breast, giving it a squeeze, I bit my lip to hold back that moan in the back of my throat. He leaned down once again to whisper in my ear "And don't t-think I'm gonna be g-ge-gentle with ya b—baby~ I'm gonna be as rough as I fucking can be....there's no m-mercy for you my f-f-fuck toy~" he let out one of his famous laughs, oh how much it haunts me. The tears continued to fall down, a long wet tongue licked them away, moaning in my ear, he was enjoying seeing my pain. Oh just somebody....Please somebody, save me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter woop woop! I hope y'all are liking this so far!   
> Next chapter is gonna be a SMUT so be prepared~!
> 
> Just incase you can't see that mumbled jumbled thing that fizz says, this it what it is:  
> "Ohoh-ho! Sorry Baby! B-but once you are under my g-grasp, there is no turning BACK~!"


End file.
